Just A Regular Student?
by TheIcytouch
Summary: MATURE FANFICTION. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18. A fanfic where high school meets pokemon. Male x Male. Male x Female. Female x Female. Gonna be a hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my new fanfic; it is severely inspired by The Wizard of Dim-Wittedness! It is basically about high school… but with pokemon ;D It will contain Male x Male, Male x Female, Female x Female and every other goddamn thing I can come up with! *laughs* this wont take over Silver Eyes though. I will be doing them together. Sorry if you were expecting Chapter 9, it will be up soon. It may seem a bit weird if you are American, cause I'm Scottish and our school system is different, but whatever. I will be accepting OCs but it will be later on in the story. I will post the template when the time comes. *ominous music* so yeah! I present to you… Just a Regular Student…?**

*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP*

"Ugh… damn alarm clock. Why can't I just stay in my bed forever?" I said with my eyes half closed. I stumbled out of bed and shot a halfway glance at the mirror.

_Hello. My name is Blake Connor, and I'm an Eevee. I'm not a regular Eevee, oh no, I'm a shiny Eevee. I have silver, shiny fur instead of the normal brown. A lot of people are jealous of me. Hah!_

I fumbled around on my bedside table until I found what I was looking for, my glasses. I now looked properly at my mirror. My fur was sticking up in all sorts of weird places. I sighed and walked out of my room and into my bathroom.

A few minutes later…

I was in front of my mirror blow-drying my fur, until I heard a shout from downstairs.

"Blake! Hurry up! You're gonna be late for your last year at high school! My mum shouted angrily.

"Yeah I know! I'll be down a second!" I shouted back.

My last year at high school, what can I say? It has crawled onwards for 6 _bloody _years. Better make a good impression then? Hell no. We're gonna _fucking _wreck the place.

I packed most of my belongings in my rucksack. (We stay in dorms and we are only allowed home 3 times a year. Sound anything like jail? Pretty much.)

I hefted my rucksack onto my back and stumbled out of my room. I turned around and took a last glance at my room. I'll miss you. I sighed and walked downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen, greeting me there was my friend.

"Wazzap!"

Enter Fraser Lecks the Pikachu, an obnoxious friend, but a true one. May seem blunt and stupid, but is actually very helpful. He is never seen without his brother, Andrew.

"H-hi… Blake…" Andrew said. Andrew is a very shy boy, only half an hour younger than Fraser, the only weird thing about him is… well, he never evolved. He has very long hair that always obscures his sight; he has earned a few bruises for it.

"How long have you been here?" I said, kind of freaked out that my friends were in my house. Without me knowing.

"Your Mum let us in." he simply replied.

My Mum, what can I say about her… well, she's a Flareon, very caring and always listens to me.

She turned round from the kitchen counter.

"Have you eaten your breakfast today? It's the most important meal of the day." She said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I know. You say the same thing everyday. I'm 19 now. I'm not five years old." I may seem pretty cold to my mother. But I love her all the same. It's pretty much the norm with everyone else. It's just who I am. Hah!

I shoved a piece of cold toast into my mouth.

"There, are you happy now?" I said while spewing crumbs all over the pristine, white floor.

"You _are _cleaning that." She said.

"No I'm not."

Fraser was just standing there, smirking. Andrew was clinging off his arm.

Andrew is very childish, even though he is 18; he acts as if he is around 7 years old.

"Have you seen the new student?" Fraser said.

"No…?" I said.

"She's a babe."

Andrew giggled and my Mum sighed.

"Can we go yet? My feet hurt…" Andrew mumbled. So impatient.

"I guess we're going now. See you at Christmas Mum." I said

After about one-thousand hugs and kisses, we finally left.

We were walking down the street when out of nowhere; a blast of water hit me in the side of the face. I shouted and fell to the hard pavement. Fraser gasped. Andrew screamed.

**So yeah! New fanfic. Deal with it. I am aware of other people's stories getting wiped. If I'm wiped I am setting up a new profile. I will tell everyone if I do.**

**On that note, I welcome you to Just A Regular Student.**

**Hugs and Kisses.**

_**James.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter 2. Nothing to say. Review if you can, it really motivates me to write more. So if you want more… Review! ;D**

I coughed and spluttered and my head was spinning.

"Steven. Show yourself. Not funny!" Fraser said.

A Buizel leapt out from behind some bushes.

"Hah! Got you good there Blake!" he said. This is Steven Primrose, he has probably drowned me on a couple occasions, but his humour is infectious. He always wears a gun holster, even though he doesn't have a gun… I hope to Mew he doesn't get one.

"Thanks Steven. Now I'm _fucking _soaking!" I said, rage appearing in my eyes. Andrew was still in shock.

"Yeah well… I'm sure you will dry off. Manwhore." he said.

Oh yeah, one thing I didn't mention. Probably everyone in my school (including some teachers!) have requested my… ahem… 'services.' All my friends call me a 'manwhore' and, to be honest, they're not wrong. Hah! I'm beautiful!

"My feet hurt!" Andrew cried.

"Let's go then." Steven said.

We walked the rest of the way to our school. Lilycove High. Right, I better explain this… Hoenn was essentially destroyed. Everyone was wiped out. Except us pokemon. No one comes to Hoenn anymore. Perfect place for us. Hah!

"_Blake!"_ oh god… I know that voice…

I was locked in a death hug.

"Blakey-wakey! How are you?" Meet Celia Harper. The Clefairy. She is shiny like me, so we both have something in common. She has requested my 'services' more than anyone else. To be honest, she is annoying but she always draws me in with her cuteness and I wouldn't be surprised if she was an evil mastermind. Hah!

"I'm horny! Can we do it!"

"Celia! No! School is starting! Maybe at lunch or after! But not the now!" I scolded her.

"Wah! Big meanie!" she shouted while running off, tears in her eyes.

"Manwhore! Ha-ha!"

"MANWHORE!

"M-M-M-manwhore…"

I just _love _my friends. I _really _do…

The bell rang. Hooray…

Everyone flooded into the doors. But there was a message. 'PLEASE ALL SENIORS REPORT TO THE ASSEMBLY HALL'

"Something's up…" I said.

Right. I will tell you some of the seniors. There is;

Me.

Fraser Lecks.

Andrew Lecks.

Celia Harper.

Steven Primrose.

Lewis Elroy (Wurmple. Male.)

Hill Sara (Snivy. Female.

Roxy Round. (?. Female.)

'The Triplets' (Smoochum, Magby, Elekid. Female. Male. Male.)

Shane Pawr. (Gengar. Male.)

Blay Dee. (Scizor. Female.)

Yasmin Charr. (Pansear. Female.)

Martin 'Dizzy' Dizz. (Wooper. Male.)

Morgan 'Brian' Bray. (Karrablast. Male.)

Just to name a few. Don't worry if you can't remember them all! Hah!

We all stood in the hall. Wondering what was up.

"_Everyone. There is someone stubborn in the room." _Oh god. Is that-?

"_His name is Blake." _Oh fuck.

"You_ may know me as… Celia!" _She stepped out from the shadows.

"I am here to show you how stubborn he is. But he cracks eventually." Double fuck. Was she gonna-

"Blake, be a darling and step forwards."

I stepped forward without thinking. See?

"You're gonna have sex with me."

Everyone gasped.

"What! Celia! No! I'm not having sex with you!" I shouted.

"You see how stubborn he is? Do you!" Everyone nodded out of fear.

"Come on Blakkkke" She deliberately over pronounced the 'k'.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!" she winked at me while making a kissing motion with her lips; a pink heart flew towards me. FU-

I fell to my knees. I felt an overpowering urge to kiss her.

"Yes." I said.

Everyone gasped once again. Andrew was almost crying.

She waltzed over to me, deliberately swaying her hips. I drooled.

She pushed me to back and sat on my face. Her dripping snatch was just above my mouth. Everyone gasped, Andrew cried.

I took a long lick up her labia. Her body wracked with shivers.

"Fuck yes! Come on Blake! Harder! Oh Mew!

I explored her cavern with my tongue, her juices spilling out all over my maw.

I mewled into her snatch. This feeling was… different.

Her body went stiff. A flood of juices spread forth. I tried to catch as much as I could with my mouth. Her juices tasted a little like candy floss.

She got off me. Dragged me to my feet then pushed me in front of the crowd, causing me to fall right in front of their feet. She walked forward, picked my up by the fur in my neck and shoved me in front of Steven.

"You see how easy he is to crack!" I looked at Steven with pleading eyes. He just smirked.

"Yeah." He just simply said.

"I might as well give him some pleasure. For being a nice little manwhore." She said with laughter present in her voice.

She got to her knees and spread her legs.

"Come at me big boy." She hissed.

I growled and jumped onto her. My stiff cock in perfect aim with her snatch. It entered with a squelching noise.

More people gasped. Andrew was still crying.

I completely ravaged her. For 20 straight minutes. Her tight snatch neatly pressed against my hips, while I bucked my back legs. I shot my copious amount of semen straight into her perfect pussy. Most of it dribbled out.

I jumped off her and fell to my knees once again. The spell lifted.

She just stood up and unlocked the door, stepping out without another word.

I just looked at the floor. The majority of the people left. Even Fraser, Andrew and Steven.

A red hand extended to my hand and grabbed it. I stood up. Looking at me was Yasmin and Martin.

"Dude. That was harsh. We know it want you. Too rough." Martin said. I just nodded sadly. He shot water at my crotch, cleaning all the juices off.

"Sorry Blake. Quite a bad start to the year." Yasmin said, she pushed her hands in an outward motion and the heat dried me off.

"Thanks guys." I said.

The both gave me a sad smile. Then walked away.

I was left in the dark hall with only one thought.

_I fucking hate Attract._

**Phew! That was fun! On that note, OC's are now accepted! Here is the template;**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Anything special about them:**

**Personality:**

**Swears (1-10):**

**Relationships:**

**Age:**

**Anything else you think I left out:**

**So yeah! That was Chapter 2. Remember to Review!**

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**James.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry it is so short!

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and the OC's! In this chapter we will find out what happens to Blake. We will also see what he does in a normal school day, and by 'normal', I mean normal for him. Completely fucked-up for anyone else! **

**Big Bad Spider: No More Heroes is an awesome game! Play it all the time! Dr. Peace happens to be my favourite character, so 10/10 for you! You might see that OC in this chapter! ;D**

I just sat in the dark. Alone. I sighed to myself then stood up. How could Celia do that? I need to speak to her, but I have to get to class. Mr. Peace is probably waiting on me. You see, I'm a great singer. I sing under my breath all the time. It's actually quite funny, Steven plays the guitar, Fraser is on the drums and little Andrew plays the flute. Like a little band. Hah!

The Music Rooms were just left of the Assembly Hall. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Peace heard all of…that. Celia is not in any of my classes today, I'll have to catch up with her at break or lunch. Ugh…

I knocked on the door and entered. I was about to come up with a fake excuse as to why I was late, but then I remembered Mr. Peace is an Alakazam. _Fuck!_

"Ah! Blake, good to see you! I trust you had a good holiday, yes?" he said.

I just nodded, a few people snickered. I looked my class members. A Larvitar was sitting in the empty seat next to mine. She had a giant… chest.

"Now Blake… I don't approve of those kinds of thoughts. I also don't approve of what you do with your biology teacher. But that's for another time." Mr. Peace said with a stern tone to his voice.

More people snickered. Why does every teacher insult me? Ugh…

"Blake sit in your seat. You are usually my favourite pupil. This is a bad start to the year."

Why does everyone keep saying that?

I walked to my seat and flumped onto my chair.

"Hey, pretty harsh. That and what that Clefairy did to you. My names Roxy. My eyes are up here, hun." The Larvitar said. I wasn't even aware I was staring at her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry; it's just that you're very… beautiful." I always do that. "As you are probably aware I am pretty well-known for my… 'services.'" I said.

"Wouldn't mine trying for mys- oh shit."

Mr. Peace was looking at us. So was everyone else…

"Right Blake, I like your singing voice more than your normal one. It just so happens that Ms. Round has a lovely voice as well. Get up here. Steven, Andrew, Fraser. If you wouldn't mind." He said, we all just nodded with wide eyes.

We huddled together.

"Fuckfuckfuck. What should we sing? Right, all say what we should sing at the same time. Go." I said.

"**Lilycove Lullaby."**

"OK… I guess we are doing that then… Roxy? Main or Back?"

"I'll go Back if you want."

"Fine with me. Guy's you ready?"

"**Yeah."**

"Let's go."

We walked up to the front, got into our positions, and began;

_**One, two, three.**_

_**Everyone in harmony, as happy as can be.**_

_**No one fighting, or arguing, all is just peaceful.**_

_**Sleep my child, have happy dreams.**_

_**Mew is smiling upon you. Blessing after blessing, lucky you.**_

_**Everyone in harmony, as happy as can be.**_

_**Mew is smiling upon all of us.**_

_**Make love, not war.**_

_**That is how, it lead to their demise.**_

_**That is how, we took over.**_

_**So we all join hands, and sing.**_

_**All together now.**_

_**Everyone in harmony, as happy as can be.**_

_**No one fighting, or arguing, all is just peaceful.**_

_**Sleep my child, have happy dreams.**_

_**Mew is smiling upon you. Blessing after blessing, lucky you.**_

Our class erupted into applause after a few seconds of stunned silence.

I was about to smile at Roxy until she jumped onto me. I supported her, and we kissed. It was a meaningful kiss. I really meant it.

We didn't hear the door open. But we did hear this;

"Blake, I've come to apologize… I really shouldn't ha- WHAT THE FUCK!"

Me and Roxy turned round, lips still locked.

I dropped Roxy. My eyesight was hazy. I lost my balance and smacked my head on Steven's cymbal. All I heard was Roxy's scream.

**This looks bad…**

**I know this is _really really _short but it just kind of felt right to end off there.**

**Thanks to Big Bad Spider for giving me Mr. Peace. This chapter couldn't of had happened without you!**

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**James.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Shortest yet, next is long!

**Quick Note: Just to say that, if you want more Silver Eyes, then be patient. Kinda hard to write two things at the same time, but after this story hits Chapter 9. I will be updating this and Silver Eyes together. So if you aren't patient. Then I'm so sorry! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so late! For those of you that are wondering, if my stories get taken down, I will post my DeviantART. Funny cuz' this wasn't quick, in this Chapter we will be doing something 'fun' if you know what I mean. ;) Enjoy!**

My eyes fluttered open. I was greeted with the beautiful sight of Roxy Round and the comfort of a really soft bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Nice moves. Thanks for dropping me. Now my ass hurts. Well done."

Thanks for the kind words Roxy. Really helps the throbbing in my head. Ow.

"W-Where are we?" I asked while looking around. Big white walls and a blue floor.

"The Nurse's Office."

"Cool… wait… Kali?" I asked, my eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, I guess you're lucky then, even I know what happens when Kali is here. Just… let me leave first. Bye." She kissed me on the forehead with a grin.

"See you later Roxy… wait what time is it?"

"Almost 2:00PM, just after lunch. Have fun." She walked out without another word.

I looked at the empty space where she just was. Oh god… so lucky… Kali is here. She makes my toes curl. _Ok… compose yourself Blake_. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I perked up on my pillow.

Kali is one of the many nurses, but something about her is special. She is a Gardevior and she is shiny, she wears the sexiest nurse outfit. One thing… she has sex with any and every male patient. Just as long as you don't tell anyone important, she is loved by every male because she is great at sex… and it completely heals any troubles you have.

I put my glasses back on when she floated in.

_**LEMON STARTS HERE ;)**_

"Well hello Blake, good to see you. In here already? That was fast… quite a bad start to the year." She said in a seductive tone.

"Y-yeah…" I trailed off. I'm starting to get really annoyed, why does everybody keep saying that!?

She floated onto her feet, which were hidden behind her beautiful dress-like body.

She walked over and sat at the side of my bed.

"Let's get started, shall we?" she purred, her voice overflowing with seduction.

"Yeah, I guess we should." I said with a smirk.

She looked down at my crotch and closed her eyes for a split second.

My erection was poking through my fur now. She closed her eyes once again, and my cock rose even more!

"Did you just…"

"Quiet now, yes I did. I'm a Psychic; we can do things like that." She winked at me, my dick twitched.

She crawled closer to me, and kissed me on the exact same place Roxy did.

She smiled at me, and then lowered her head to my crotch.

I felt overpowering warmth, her head started to bob up and down. Mew she's good!

She moved her tongue in circles around the tip, sucking up all the pre-cum. I guided her head down my dick with my hands. I kept it there for a few minutes, how long can she hold her breath!?

I finally released her head.

"Surprised? Well… let's move to the main attraction, mmm'kay?

"Alright." I smirked once again.

She turned around, pulling up her dress and exposing her luscious rump and her dripping wet cunt.

I stared in awe of her frame, and stroked her labia with my paw.

"Mew, you're so wet."

She giggled, which made her bounce up and down.

"Just hurry up and fuck me, I'm always so horny during the holidays…" she said.

"Fine then."

I placed my front legs atop her back, and got into position.

My dick slid into her snatch, she enveloped my manhood like a glove. Her pulsating warmth was unlike any other I had felt before. I came right there.

"Oh fuck! Uh…sorry?" I said with confusion.

"Hmph, I was expecting better from you Blake. Ugh… whatever. Just get out."

"Okay."

I hung my head in shame, and walked slowly into the hallway.

"Oh yeah, that Roxy girl really does like you."

"What?"

She just winked at me.

_**LEMON ENDS HERE ;(**_

I could still speak to Celia before school ended, where would she be?

I turned round and felt an intense pain to my back.

"YOU FUCKING MANWHORE!"

Found her… oh, Mew.

**Chapter End.**

_**Hugs and Kisses,**_

_**James.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Longer

**Author's Note: Hey, let's just jump straight into it.**

"Blake how _could _you!" she screamed at me, kicking me in the stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"C-Celia… please listen-"I said, winded.

"NO!" she kicked me again. "We're gonna fight, you and me, here."

I spat up blood. "Celia, no…." I said in pain.

She pulled me up and pushed me away, making me slip and fall.

"OH, COME ON! YOU FUCKING WEAKLING!" she shouted at me.

"Celia… I'm not gonna fight you… I'm sorry." I spat out, swaying up to my feet.

"Well… You better have good Defence!"

"Wha-!"

She ran up and punched me with a Meteor Mash; I slid across the white floor, trailing a small trickle of blood after me.

"Good thing you're at the Nurse, you _prick._" She spat on me, and stamped her foot on my face, all I remember is Kali kneeling over me.

-4 hours later-

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Andrew peering over my bed in my Dormitory Room.

"B-Blake! You're awake, you've been out for hours!" he said hurriedly, with a look of shock and awe on his face.

Andrew is my roommate, he didn't like it at first when we were in First Year, but he has grown to like me, almost like a second brother. Fraser rooms with Steven.

"Hey…" I said with a weak voice, I cleared my throat.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, fearing to hear the answer.

"4 hours, it's Six o'clock." He said, sensing the fear in my eyes.

"Want to have a game of Elemental Dodgeball? I'm sure most of us will be down there anyway." I said.

"Sure… but please drink some of Kali's special medicine…" he said, moving the hair out of his eyes and blushing.

I quickly chugged the medicine, and a surge of energy flowed through me.

I moved over to my cluttered desk, finding the guidebook as I had forgotten some things;

_**ELEMTAL DODGEBALL: HOW DOES IT WORK?**_

_Players can charge their Dodgeball with any move that they know, and then throw it at another player, if the ball hits them it will have the same affect as that move. They can also charge it with the type that they are, which is more powerful, but takes longer to charge, the effects are as follows;_

_Fire turns into a Fireball, burning the target._

_Water turns into a glob of water, soaking the target._

_Grass turns into a ball of thorns, piercing the target._

_Electric turns into a ball of electrical energy, shocking the target._

_Ghost turns into a black glob of shadow, passing through the target and hitting more players._

_Dark is so fast that you cannot see it, it will blind the target if it hits._

_Psychic is a ball of pink energy, it will follow the desired target._

_Rock is well… a rock. It will cause a lot of damage on impact, but is slow._

_Ground turns into a sphere of sand, scattering on impact and making it hard to move around for the target._

_Flying grants the ball wings and the power to fly, but is hard to control._

_Bug turns into a ball of sticky silk, making the target unable to move._

_Steel turns into a ball of titanium, causing the most damage, but is slow._

_Ice turns into a giant icicle, piercing and freezing the target._

_Poison turns into a glob of purple acid, burning and causing damage over a long period of time._

_Dragon turns into a blue ball of energy, exploding on impact._

_Fighting turns into a giant fist that pins the target against the nearest wall, crushing them._

_Normal speeds up the ball, makes it more powerful and more bouncy._

_Type weaknesses apply, if a player has a duel-type, they can choose which one to use._

_If a player is hit they are not out, it is how much they can endure before quitting._

_A nurse MUST be in attendance at any match, friendly or not._

_You can help a player with some types, for example, if they are frozen you can defrost them with a fireball._

_Teachers can also play._

_Free for all, but players can choose to work together._

_It is the chosen sport of Lilycove High._

_The sport was invented by Cain Connor, the father of Blake Connor, a student._

I smiled sadly at the last part, having not seen my father for 4 years.

Moving on…

Me and Andrew walked down to the Games Hall, seeing people waiting to play through the small window on the door.

I opened the door, Andrew at my side.

"Wazzap, Blake, Little Bro." Fraser said, tightening his special Dodgeball bandana, it was pure black with a lightning symbol on the front.

"Hey Fraser, Steven not here?" I asked.

"No, says he's away to see someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I looked around the Hall and spotted a few people;

Margeret Twince (Weavile, female.)

Dell Phillistine (Marowak, male.)

Timothy Summers (Chimchar, male.)

Xeno Jundinsp (Riolu, male.)

Ryan "Blaze" Fuego (Quilava, male.)

Drake Ini (Dragonair, male.)

Trever Ivress (Grovyle, male.)

Tia Frostria (Weavile, female.)

Jermaine Allo (Simisage, male)

Dez 'Tusky' Tuskonitia (Axew, male)

Quinn 'Spade' Harley (Shuppet, female.)

Kainto Hsuna (Ducklett, male.)

Roxy and her friends walked up to me.

Rebecca Addleson (Buneary, female)

Freya Ekki (Smoochum, female)

"Heya, do you want me to kill Celia for you?" She asked.

"Um… Don't kill her; just hurt her badly, thanks."

After a few more people arrived, we had enough people to play, so we started.

Kali blew the whistle, and everyone ran forward, except me. The first one to grab a ball was Tia, she blew it with Icy Wind and threw it at me, I ducked down, and it hit the wall behind me, shattering the Ice element.

"NICE ONE, TIA!" I laughed.

"FUCK OFF BLAKE!" she shouted back.

I ducked down to pick up the ball, and tickled it with my front paw, and threw it at Fraser, he tried to jump, but it hit him in the crotch.

He burst out in a fit of laughter, only managing to say,

"Just… wait."

I laughed loudly and so did most of the players.

I looked to my left, and saw a giant fist coming towards me.

"Xeno!" I shouted.

I tried to slide under it, but the fist was too big. It carried me backwards, crashing into the wall, my head made a painful crack as it made contact with the solid wall.

"AH! R-ROXY!" I shouted in pain.

"Gotcha."

She jumped up impossibly high and caught a ball thrown by Kainto, she directed it towards me, and it hit the fist, she landed on the floor with a thud.

"Nice one." I said, very impressed.

She just winked at me and ran away, narrowly avoiding a ball thrown by Tia.

I picked up that ball, threw it in front of me, bashing it with my shoulder, it was suspended in the air for a second, then it shot forwards with great speed, taking Xeno by surprise. It crashed into him with so much force, he hit off the wall, and shot upwards.

Lewis (the Wurmple) who was up in the far right corner used String Shot to propel the ball he had into Xeno's chest, he was stuck to the wall by sticky string.

I shot a glance at the benches, no one was out. This might be a long game.

Tusky threw a Ground ball at Freya, who tried to block it, it dissolved into sand, Fuego threw his ball, and it turned the sand into glass, Freya was cut in a lot of places and she was bleeding profusely. She stumbled to the benches, where Kali floated to her with bandages and her special medicine.

Timothy slipped in her blood and fell to the floor, where Kainto threw a Water ball at him, dousing his fire. He was knocked out; Kali blew her whistle and took him to the benches.

I heard Tia laugh and the rush of air, I couldn't see anything, oh Mew.

I felt stuck to the ground, I tried to move, but I couldn't.

"LEWIS!" I shouted blindly.

"Yes?"

"Screw you."

"And to you too, Blake."

I regained my vision, and Fraser was close to me, holding an Electric Ball.

"You can wait no longer."

"HZZZA!" I screamed in agony. Frazer cackled with glee.

Through my teary eyes, I saw Fraser get hit by a Rock Ball and he flew out of my sight, I broke through the string and fell to the ground. I was expecting Roxy, but I was greeted with the strange accent of Dell, who was from Kanto.

"Mm' Just this time, ya hear?" he said looking down at me.

I just nodded hurriedly, and noticed that Dell was bleeding.

I saw a ball of blue fire head towards me; I closed my eyes and expected impact.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Dell lying on the floor, looking up at me.

"D-Dell!?" I said, shocked because Dell is usually very distant and a loner most of the time.

"K, I lied." He crawled over to the benches, collapsing near them.

Drake looked at me, he was without a Dodgeball. He slithered away in fear.

I shot another glance at the benches; everyone was there, except me, Drake and…

Roxy.

I looked around wildly to find Roxy pelting Drake over the head with a Steel Ball.

"This game _is_ pretty fun, right Blake?" she asked, oblivious to the situation.

"It's only us left." I whispered.

"…" she stared at me in shock.

I looked down at the hard floor, I heard wild footsteps.

Roxy had a ball.

I yelped and ran towards the benches, almost tripping over my feet.

I turned around to see Roxy at the other end of the Hall.

She was bleeding.

"This game _is_ pretty fun, right Blake?" she said again.

I just gulped and nodded.

She struck the ball with her hand, and it turned into a fist.

She used Brick Break.

I screamed, the fist coming into full contact with my face, shattering and crushing my glasses.

I crashed into the benches, breaking panel after panel of wood, I eventually hit the wall.

"QUITE A BAD START TO THE YEAR!" Roxy shouted from other end of the hall.

What have I gotten myself into?

**That was it!**

**Elemental Dodgeball is my idea, if you want to use it however, you don't need to ask! Just mention that it was created by me.**

**Also, post the type of style your OC plays with, do they try to do as much damage as possible? Do they try and avoid everyone? Let me know!**

**Try and guess what Kali's 'medicine' is made of! :D**

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**James.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Kind of Long

**AN: I'm just churning these out! I feel a lot better, so expect a lot of chapters! Just also to say: If you have more OC's I could definitely use them, for Chapter 10 I'm planning a big ED (Elemental Dodgeball) tournament. So please, submit OCs! *winks***

I couldn't open my eyes, when I tried to, they stung,

"DOES HE HAVE GLASS IN HIS EYES!?" Kali screamed, making everyone else scream.

"What!? Guys!? What's going on!?" I cried, confused.

"Blake!" I felt Roxy over me. "Oh Mew, I didn't mean it, it was just a game! Oh fuck, I've blinded you!" She shouted, starting to sob.

"Kali!" she shouted. "_Fucking do something!"_

I heard the door echoing, and a voice from the other end of the hall.

"What are all you guys doing in he-BLAKE?" Celia said in fear, she ran up to me.

"Guys? What happened to Blake?" she said, worried.

"Roxy blinded him." Fraser blurted out.

"…what…" she said quietly.

I felt Roxy's breathing catch, she was _scared._

"I-I'm gonna blind _you _for what you did to him!" She cried, I felt Roxy get up.

"GIRLS!" I shouted "Stop it! Celia, she didn't mean it!"

"Blake, I need to knock you out, you're in too much pain." Kali said, worried.

"NO! I'm not being knocked for the third _fucking _time today!"

"Sorry." I heard Kali say.

Then I felt an intense crash.

Then…I felt nothing.

-3 hours later-

"Nghhhh…" I quietly said, trying to open my eyes.

"Don't." I heard a voice, a calming voice… Roxy's? No.

"Open only your left eye, slowly."

I did as the voice said, slowly opening my left eye.

"S-Sis?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm gonna be teaching here, Blake."

My eye adjusted properly and a black figure stood in front of me.

Melissa… I can't believe you're here, what are you teaching!?" I said.

"The Skills and Safety of Elemental Dodgeball." She said quietly, smirking and focusing on my eyes.

I felt somehow guilty.

"How are my eyes gonna be? I asked.

"Fine, your left eye only had a shard of glass in it… but your right eye needs time to heal, so you're gonna have to wear this eye patch." She said calmly.

I sighed, my first day, I had been knocked out 3 times, only went to one class, and was almost blinded.

So much for fucking wrecking the place…

"What happened to Roxy?" I asked, scared.

"She was fine; she got knocked out from one Meteor Mash."

"Oh thank Mew."

"It's almost midnight; you better get some sleep here in the Hospital Wing."

I just nodded and closed my eye.

I dreamt about my Dad, again…

-The Next Day-

I opened my eye, getting used to the sunlight.

Standing over my bed was Celia, I flinched in fear.

"Blake… I'm really sorry for what I did, you know how I am. I'm just really really sorry. Can you forgive me?" she started to tear up.

"Y-Yeah." I said, smiling awkwardly.

She exhaled a breath of relief. "Good, I need to let the next person in." she walked out, motioning a backwards sign.

Fraser walked in.

"Dude, that eye patch is freaking _awesome._" He said, while smirking.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Also, I'm sorry for saying that Roxy blinded you, if it wasn't for me… Roxy wouldn't have gotten knocked out." He said, while his cheeks sparked with embarrassment.

"It's fine dude, honestly… but it was hilarious when I hit you with that Tickle Ball." I said smirking.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, don't forget me shocking you though!" He said.

"I won't." I said, shifting myself upwards.

"Alright, next guy!"

He walked out of the room.

And Steven walked in.

"Hey manwhore, nice eye patch." He said, jokingly.

I just smiled.

"Sorry for not being there, I probably would have won." He said while still having that cocky smirk on his face.

"That's fine, who were you seeing?" I asked.

"No one, bye." He ran out of the doorway.

Hmmmm…

Roxy walked in, closing the door.

I smiled at her presence, shifting upwards yet again.

"You look hot with that eye patch." She walked over to me.

"Thanks-!" was all I could say, before she stuck her tongue in my mouth.

_**KISSING… NEED IT FOR CHARCTER DEVELOPMENT, shut up! ;D**_

Our tongues wrestled for dominance, she won.

"Mrph-Roxy!" I said, breaking loose from her grip.

"Uh-huh?" she asked, smiling.

"How did Celia knock you out?"

She shuddered.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly." I said, smirking.

The door opened, Kali floating in.

"Well. I told you, just remember to drink this; it will help your eye."

She floated out.

"ForMewsfuckingsake!" Roxy said, pouting. "We'll continue this later, come on."

We headed to first class, turns out; Roxy had the exact same classes as me.

Nothing interesting, just Music, practising our instruments.

Second class on a Tuesday was usually a free class, to study and stuff.

But it was taken up by something called SSED.

"What even is that, I noticed it in the holidays?" Roxy asked.

"… I know now!" I said, stamping my paw. "Skills and Safety of Elemental Dodgeball! It's gonna be taught by my big sister."

"Well that will be interesting."

-5 minutes later-

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Connor, and yes, I am Blake's sister." Melissa said, looking at me.

"Now, just look at Blake, do any of you know who he got that eye patch?" she asked, I blushed.

"Yes, I hit him in the face with a Fist Dodgeball, his glasses shattered and the glass went in his eyes." Roxy said with a smile on her face.

"Well done, miss…?"

"Round."

"Thanks."

"Moving on, the annual Dodgeball Tourney is coming up, and I all need to train you, because we are not losing to some other stupid class." Melissa said, looking over us.

The whole class was spent with my entire class pelting me with normal Dodgeballs while I tried to dodge them.

I hate my big Sister.

I walked up to my dorm, as it was break. (_Scottish version of… I dunno, after 2__nd__ class.)_

I was surprised to not see Andrew.

Fraser slammed onto my door, making an intense thud.

"Dude, my little bro's missing; no one has seen him all day!"

**Cliff-hanger, so yeah! Post any OCs you may come up with, I suck at coming up with characters!**

**Melissa is an Umbreon, not shiny.**

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**James**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle for Andrew

**AN: This'll be an epic one, just to state, most of it is a fight. To get Andrew back, most of the main characters will be there, even Kali. Let's frickin' do this. :D**

"I'm going to the Rector (_**Principal)**_ he needs to know." I said, my eyes flaming. No one touches Andrew.

We ran out of my Dorm, knocking on all of the other doors, and by the time we made it to the Rector's Office, we had gathered a small group. Even Dell wanted to come, and that means something.

I knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again, no answer.

"Mr _fucking _Cutter! Open the door!" Kali shouted.

The door opened quickly, revealing a Ninetales.

"What." He simply said, staring off into space.

"Andrew's lost, from what we have gathered, he's been kidnapped." Kali said.

"Since, you've gathered quite a group; I'll send you to find them, Kali?"

"What?"

"You lead the *ahem* wolf pack." He said, smirking a little.

"Got it."

-5 minutes later-

"Guys, everyone close your eyes, I've tracked Andrew, we're gonna teleport."

"Have you ever done this before, Kali?" I asked nervously.

"Nope."

I felt the whole world collapse beneath me, I closed my eye tightly.

My feet touched solid ground; we were in a dead forest.

"We're here…" Kali said.

"_**KEKEKEH!"**_

"What'n the hell wis that?" Dell asked, his bone rose in alarm.

"**DELL, HELP!"**

"Fuck sake! That was little bro!" Fraser said with his eyes wide in shock.

"_**YOU'RE IN MY DOMAIN NOW, NERDS!"**_

Who says that…?

"…Shane…" I whispered "Guys, its Shane."

"**Nice one, shiny-boy."**

A Gengar stepped out from behind a dead tree.

"HELP!" Andrew shouted, wait…

He's inside him, he's suffocating… he's suffocating…

"GUYS, WE NEED TO ATTACK HIM, NOW!" I shouted, in emotional pain.

Dell threw his bone; it went threw Shane, and hit Andrew.

"Uhh… Ya'll?" he said, unsure.

Shane cackled, spitting a Shadow Ball at Dell, it hit him square in the mask, he fainted instantly.

"Dell!" I shouted.

"Blake, I've got this!" I heard a female voice; it was Hill, the Snivy.

She was preparing a SolarBeam, Shane ran up to her and Sucker Punched her in the gut, she spat up blood and fell over, groaning in pain.

"Blake! Do something!" Fraser shouted in fear.

I walked up to Shane, looking up to the Sun. He tried to do the same thing he did with Hill, his fist went through me.

"Nice one, ghostly-boy." I smirked.

The sun got brighter, shining onto Shane.

"**DAHHH! FUCK, THAT BURNS!" **he howled in pain.

I ran back to the group, panting.

"Nice one… du-du-duu…" Fraser paused; a shadowy fist appeared in his stomach, extending its hand.

Fraser keeled over, bleeding heavily, panting and with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"**COME, MY MINIONS!" **Shane cackled.

3 Haunters appeared, sticking their tongues out and floating to Shane.

"Guys, what do we _fucking do!"_ Roxy howled, crying.

"I need to treat Fraser, Blake you're second in command." Kali said, looking down.

"Right, kay. We need to distract him, I have something that might work, but we need Fraser and me." I said quickly.

"I'll go."

"I'm in."

"Let's do this."

"I guess, I'll try."

"I might be small, but I can still do things."

Fuego, Lewis, Drake, Tia and Roxy.

They ran off, and started taking out the Haunters, Tia was battling Shane skilfully, trying not to hit Andrew.

"Fraser, listen…" I began, but he interrupted me.

"No, it almost made your heart stop last time, never again." he said, trying not to look at the giant wound Kali was bandaging.

"It's the only thing that will work though-"

"No."

"Do you want Andrew to die!?" I shouted.

"Fine, promise me this is the last time."

"I promise."

I looked over, no more Haunters, but Roxy was the only one standing. Shane had cornered her.

"Let's do this."

"Hey, retard!" I shouted in pain, my fur standing on end, sparking,

"**Huh, shiny-boy wants to fight. Bring it on." **He said.

I ran at him,

"ANDREW, USE THUNDER!"

"B-but… it'll… hurt…y…you." He said, in extreme pain.

"NOW!" I screamed.

A bolt of intense lightning struck me, just as I had bashed Shane.

Then… silence…

I opened my eye; Kali was shouting at me and crying. I couldn't hear her.

My hearing came back a short while later; I managed to catch the last bit of what Kali was saying,

"…didn't have to do this!"

I shook my head, I was completely black.

I looked over at Andrew; he was hurt, but okay.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then I felt the ground fall under me, and I landed in the Rector's Office along with everyone else. We made quite a sight.

Kali, I and Andrew were the only ones conscious, Roxy passed out due to blood loss, and so did Fraser.

Dell's mask was half-off.

Hill was covered in blood.

Drake was missing the gem on the end of his tail.

Fuego's fire went out.

Tia's eyes were tightly shut.

Lewis… was a Silcoon, bloody, but still a Silcoon.

"What happened!?" the Rector said.

"I'm quitting… I'm staying here, with Blake. I will stop your heart if you say no." Kali said angrily.

I was shocked, Kali wanted to room with me…?

"Blake… I'm only 2 frickin' years older than you, it's not creepy in any way."

"Kay."

Andrew passed out, probably from shock.

And for the first time, I didn't faint or get knocked out.

Yay.

"Fine… but please, get everyone fixed up, I'll have Shane expelled.

"Wait… how did you know it was Shane? We didn't tell you."

He ordered us to leave; I had to literally drag Kali out of his office.

"That prick! How could he send a bunch of kids to fight?"

"Yeah… I know, but Kali?"

"Yes, I'm sure, don't worry; you won't even notice I'm there."

-2 hours later-

Everyone was awake, including Fraser.

The others went back to their Dorms, however, Roxy, Kali, Andrew, Fraser, Lewis and I all sat in the Games Hall, talking about what happened.

"How does Kali get to stay with you? I frickin' wanna." Roxy pouted.

"Guys, listen, I have power here, I could get us my old Teacher's Dorm, it can room six people." Kali said, smiling.

"That'd be awesome." Fraser said, smiling. He looked over at Andrew.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Wanna sit on my head?"

"Hell yes."

We all laughed, trying to forget the event that happened only hours ago.

"Guys, did anyone notice I'm a Silcoon?" Lewis asked.

"Yes, I had to _fucking_ carry you." Kali said.

"Oh yeah." Lewis laughed nervously.

"Is every day like this for a senior?" I asked tiredly.

"Pretty much." Kali said, shrugging.

"I'm really frickin' tired." I said, rubbing my eye patch.

"Yeah, come on. To my Dorm!" Kali said.

We all cheered.

-30 minutes later-

"Goodnight."

"G'night"

"Sleep tight."

"Have wet dreams."

I heard Fraser snigger to himself.

I didn't hear Andrew.

I felt a kiss on my lips.

"I will, Fraser." Was all Andrew said.

I was too tired to care…

**Durr, this chapter was okay. So everyone (apart from Steven cuz no one likes him) is sharing a Dorm! Also development for Andrew.**

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**James.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Evolving

**AN: Uh, hey. All my other stories will be on hold, they will continue after the Dodgeball Tournament. I have mentioned this to one person, but for those of you that don't know… GUYS, I NEED 300 PLAYERS. (Mind blow over.) Me and my friends, and one awesome guy. (God, I keep referring to him, speak up, Sharp!) Have been working on some characters, third of the way there…**

**The next 2 Chapters will mainly be focused on practising for the Tourney.**

**Anyway, you can probably see why I need to work on THIS only. Very sorry if you like Silver Eyes, but I know I shouldn't say this, (I like JARS more than SE.)**

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, GOD.**

**So, I send a cry of distress, please help. Blake, Roxy, Steven, Andrew, Fraser, Kali, Lewis, Hill, Tia and Dell and all the others need your help, make them proud!**

**James out,**

I opened my eyes… wait… eyes!?

"Hey there." It was Kali. "Removed your eye patch, and used MY AMAZING PSYCHIC POWERS OF GREATNESS TO RESTORE YOUR VISION!"

"Kali, what the fuck… It's half six in the morning, school won't start for another three hours." Muttered Fraser, eyes opening slightly.

"…sorry…" She whispered, trying to be quiet.

I thought to last night, I really need to speak to Andrew; I turned my head to find the bed next to me… empty.

"He wants to win the Tourney really badly, not sure why though." Fraser said, his eyes closed.

"Fraser, how can you even see?" Roxy said, peering out from the kitchen wall.

"Get back into the kitchen and make me a sandwich." Fraser muttered, giggling.

"Go fuck yourself, Blake?"

"Yeah…?"

"What do you think about the Tourney?" she asked.

"Well, from the way I see it, this ones gonna be big. My sis is always calm, but something about her seems… weird. She always loved to play ED, but she has never seemed this… tightened. If only everything went smoothly, if the readers came up with some people."

They all looked at me strangely.

"Sorry, just woke up." I laughed.

We heard the beeping of the Message of the Day.

"Rise and shine!" came Mr. Cutter's voice. "We only have one message today, everyone! I know we have only been back for a short while, but I'm giving you a few days off, to practise your skills. Remember what happens when our School wins, with all that money… Anyway, I'm counting on all you 6th Years, to be down there at all times. Also, teachers, you may go down as well. That is all."

Fraser groaned loudly.

-40 minutes later- (I need time breaks, they are SO useful.)

All awake, we headed to the Games Hall.

"Kali… you technically don't work here, what are you gonna do?" Roxy asked.

"Play, of course."

We got to the doors, and spotted a few people I had not seen this year;

Sharp Mortar. (Meowth, Male.)

Lilith Vincress (Gabite, Female.)

Fenzil Straford (Buizel, Male.)

Ryan Vincher (Lucario, Male.)

Joey Ignis (Quilava, Male.)

Kelsi Marshlorn (Combusken, Female.)

Silvit Venen (Seviper, Male.)

Neon Sigtrak (Umbreon, Male.)

Craig Attono (Pikachu, Male.)

Iris Crucia (Marill, Female.)

Fraser walked up to Craig, holding out his hand.

Craig slapped Fraser's hand happily, creating a bolt of electricity between them.

Craig whispered something into Fraser's ear, the Fraser smiled and nodded.

We waited for a few more people, Steven ran in, out of breath and blushing.

"Dude, Sup with you!?" Fraser asked, standing next to Craig.

"Eh… nothing. Shut up. Play. Go. Now." Steven demanded.

I looked at him; Steven does not usually act like this… I wonder…

"OKAY, WE NEED TO PRACTISE!" shouted Melissa.

"GO!" she shouted.

The hall burst alive in alarm, Kali teleported somewhere, Roxy kissed me then ran away, Fraser ran off with Craig, Lewis stood there with his eye closed and I couldn't find Andrew.

A Normal Ball flew past my head, brushing my right ear.

"So close." Sharp whispered, watching me closely.

I ran away, Kali teleported and grabbed me.

"HNN-!" was all I could muster before she pelted me with a Focus Energy ball.

I slid across the room, crashing into the back wall.

I swayed up to my four feet; not having my glasses was annoying.

I picked up a ball, thinking of a move to use; let's hinder Steven a touch.

I focused on the Ball, charging a Sunny Day.

"HEY BLAKE!" Fraser shouted from across the hall.

"WHAT!" I shouted back, trying to concentrate.

"I'M BEHIND YOU!"

I turned around, behind me was a Pikachu, he was not wearing a Bandana.

Kali teleported, grabbing Craig.

"Bye, Blake." She said while smiling, she teleported Craig away.

I exhaled a sigh of relief.

I just winked at the ball, then through it at Tia.

It hit her straight in the face, she fell backwards, moaning. I'm not the only one that can use Attract.

"Uh…d-damn…Blake!" she shrieked, thrashing about on the floor.

Xeno walked up to her, smirked, and then ran away. He got hit with a Fire Ball, coming from Kelsi.

I saw a purple ball fly towards me, I ducked under it, and then was hit by an Electric Ball.

"HHHhHHHhhHZZzZZaaaaaaAAAa!" I screamed in pure agony.

"That was for Craig!" Fraser said, a rock ball flew towards him.

"FUCKING AGAIN!" he shouted, flying towards the wall.

Roxy smiled at me, but then fell over, fainting.

Kali was standing over her; she smiled at me, but then fell over, fainting.

Lilith was standing over her; she smiled at me, but then fell over, fainting.

Kelsi was standing over her; she smiled at me, but then fell over, fainting.

Andrew was standing over them; he smiled at me, but then… I fell over, but I didn't faint.

Andrew walked over to me, beginning to speak.

"You know that I've liked you Blake, you know that I don't like girls, but most importantly… you know that I have never been happy. Blake?"

"…yeah?" I whispered.

"Tell me how a Pichu evolves."

"Happiness."

"What am I?"

"A Pichu."

Then it all became clear to me, Andrew wasn't happy. He had never been.

"That experience with Shane made me realise, that people…care about me. What does that make me?"

"Happy?"

"Bingo."

A bright light enveloped him, he grew bigger, his tail changed, his ears changed and his eyes changed.

The bright light burst from him, he looked just like Fraser, only his hair was longer and his eyes were… a very luminous green. It almost hurt my eyes to look at them, they were that bright.

"I have to knock you out now! Okay…dude!" he said, sounding just like Fraser.

I just nodded, he sang a beautiful song, and he didn't need a ball.

I fell asleep, thinking about his eyes and his voice.

And… maybe… how good he is in…bed!?

**AN: OHMEHGAWD ANDREW EVOLVED ULUULLUELEFDHAKIGFA.**

**Yep, he did.**

**Mega mega mega thanks to, SharpDemon! He has been a great help, if you're reading this, man, you're awesome!**

**Yes I know this Chapter is short, but guess what the length of chapter 10 is gonna be,**

**10,000 words, then chapter 20… 20,000, guess what chapter 30 is gonna be.**

_**Hugs and Kisses,**_

_**James.**_


	9. Chapter 9: First-Rate Confusion

**A/N: Hey, I'm planning… something serious and thought I would pay homage to Halloween! This will count as Chapter 9, so next chapter… well… you know. It may be a while before Chapter 10, cause its 5x longer than my average chapter O_O let's jump into… the Garden of Madness. 400 points if you get that.**

**;D,**

I opened my eyes, still remembering Andrew's song.

We were in our dorm.

I sat up, Roxy greeting me.

"Blake! Do you know what day it is!?" she said happily.

"Huh… um… Ack! I don't know!" I said, confused.

"_**HALLOWEEN!"**_

My head flew back in shock, our dorm room opened, and every close friend I knew stepped forward.

Andrew stepped forwards, holding up a box, smiling.

I opened it, inside were a pair of contact lenses, they were yellow.

"For Halloween! Plus, now you don't need your glasses… dude!"

I smirked at him, gladly accepting the gift.

"Well, what are we gonna do today? The Tourney is soon." I asked.

"We're awl gonna go down to the Courtyard, right ya'll? Dell said, twirling his bone.

They all nodded. I knew what they were all gonna do, the Courtyard is used for friendly battles.

"Well, give me a second. I need to get ready."

-50 minutes later-

I stepped out of the bathroom, my forehead and ears dyed black, with white stripes. Wearing my yellow contact lenses.

"Dude, nice one." Fraser smirked.

I skimmed over the group, taking names. (_**This is where I will tell you all of Blake's close friends, and where they stand with him.)**_

Roxy Round (Girlfriend.)

Fraser Lecks (Childhood Friend.)

Andrew Lecks (Childhood Friend.)

Steven Primrose (Childhood Friend.)

Dell Phillistine (Good Friend.)

Celia Harper (Good Friend.)

Kali Vedarr (Good Friend.)

Yasmin Charr (Good Friend.)

Sharp Mortar (Good Friend.)

Dez 'Tusky' Tuskonitia (Friend)

Quinn 'Spade' Harley (Friend.)

Crona Gorgon (Mime Jr. Friend)

_**If you know what Crona is from, then I love you and give you a cookie :3**_

"So, are we going? I can't deal with waiting." Crona said, looking around nervously.

-10 minutes later-

The Courtyard was in sight, it's in the middle of the school. The school was built around it. It's basically a giant dirt patch that we use for battles.

"Right, let's go. Blake and Crona, battle." Kali said.

We ran over to the Courtyard, taking stance.

I can't use Attract on Crona, and he'll probably confuse me, he's psychic, so I better be careful. I'll use my special 'tactics'.

You see, my Dad was a very talented Eevee when he was younger, and he wasn't only limited to 4 moves.

I guess I learned his trait then.

Crona looked around nervously, checking the group of people that have appeared.

"I-I can't deal with this many people…" he said, eyes shaking.

"Crona, its fine. Hit me with your best shot." I said, smirking.

"Psywave!" he shouted, closing his eyes.

"Dig." I said.

I kicked up sand, before digging my way underground. I enjoyed the smell of earth, getting some of my Grandmother's Leafeon traits.

I targeted his feet, jumping up on him.

"Woah!" he said, flipping out of my way.

"_Damn." _I said, gritting my teeth and snarling.

I felt a strange sensation, like I was floating. I was being lifted up into the air, I was defenceless.

Crona started to twirl and jump around; my eyes were focused on him… I feel dizzy…

He dropped me to the ground, laughing nervously.

I couldn't see straight, I saw a black figure in the distance. Melissa? No… it was…my…dad…

He walked towards me, staring at me in anger.

"Blake, you were a disappointment to our family, this was the reason that I left. You've never accomplished anything."

I looked at him, tears swelling up in my eyes.

"I _hate _you. You're a stupid Eevee, how come you've never evolved?

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, falling to my front paws. It felt like my heart exploded.

"T-That's not true…you… loved me." I said, panting and crying.

"That was a lie, it was the _whore _of the mother that you have, and she told you that. She _even _got your brother to change your memory of me."

I coughed and spluttered; tears were trickling down my face and dripping of my nose.

"That's…a…lie…" I said, through gritted teeth.

He smirked. "Really, well, you believe that then."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, running towards him and disturbing the steady flow of tears.

I gave him a large Double-Edge, it felt like I was hitting air. I blinked, in front of me was Crona, he had a large bruise in his shoulder.

"Blake is the winner!" Kali shouted happily.

Everyone was congratulating me.

"Nice one, pardner!"

"Yay! … Dude!

"Awesome, like, dude."

Roxy kissed me on the cheek, smiling.

It felt like the air around me was twisted, like a black aura.

"Crona confused you. Here, eat this."

A green berry was shoved in my face, I felt better, but I couldn't get my Dad out of my head, was it just my confusion or did he really mean that?

I decided to stay and watch the rest of the battles, trying to put myself into a good mood.

Fraser and Steven, it was clear who had the advantage, but Steven is a tough fighter.

Steven smirked, using Double Team.

Fraser was turning around rapidly, eyes wide in fear, trying to see the real Steven.

Of course, the real one had the holster around his waist.

Fraser screamed, charging a Thunder Wave at him, it hit him directly in the chest, pushing him back.

"How come Fraser didn't Thunderbolt him?" Roxy asked me, looking at Fraser strangely.

"Well, Fraser likes to annoy people, he's gonna tire Steven out."

"Ah." She said, nodding quickly.

Steven smirked, baring teeth but it was clear to see that he paralysed. He fell to one knee, sparking.

"zzzzzz… Damn…zzzzzz" he said, annoyed.

Fraser just laughed, tightening his bandana.

Steven stood up, rushing at him with an Aqua Jet. It was slower than usual, Fraser sidestepped around it.

"Aw. That's too bad, isn't that supposed to hit me?" Fraser said, chuckling and running to the other side of the Courtyard.

"zzzzzz… Shut up…zzzzzz" he sparked, baring his teeth again.

Steven was paralysed completely, not moving or talking.

Fraser took off his bandana, and tied it around his waist, perking his ears up into the air.

He raised his arms and hopped around.

"Rain, aid me, make me more accurate, make our enemy stronger, Rain, AID ME!" he said, shouting at the sky.

I knew what he was doing; he was making use of Steven's Swift Swim, tiring him out faster.

Torrential rain poured down, but our group was still dry. Kali had created a shield around us, but not the battlers.

"I hate getting wet." She whispered, staring at Fraser.

I smirked sadly, still thinking about the confusion. I need to find Xavier!

"Wrong move, baby." Steven smirked, a blue aura enveloping him.

He rushed around the Courtyard in the blink of an eye, collecting all of the rainwater that had fallen onto the ground.

He fired a huge Water Pulse at Fraser, drenching him.

Fraser looked tired, but Steven was almost ready to collapse.

"H-How are you still standing!" Steven shouted angrily, panting heavily.

Fraser just looked at him, then up into the sky.

Steven looked up; a huge black cloud appeared above him. He braced himself; a huge array of lightning struck him, making the courtyard glow bright white for a few seconds.

After the light cleared, Steven was no where to be seen.

"I guess I won then." Fraser said, panting after the Thunder he had used.

"I'm not the only one that can Dig, Fraser."

The ground tore up from under Fraser, causing him to scream.

Steven pushed Fraser into the air and dropping him heavily.

He spat out blood as he landed, eyes still open.

"I learned this so I could counter you." Steven said.

Rocks fell down onto Fraser, crushing him.

The Courtyard was silent for a few seconds.

"Steven is the winner!" Kali shouted.

A huge cheer erupted from our group.

I quickly looked up, using Sunny Day to stop the rain.

"Steven, come here. I'll give you my potion, and then I'll treat Fraser." Kali said, smiling.

"Dell, I wanna fight you." Celia said, smiling.

"Awkay, let's get gowin then." He said, looking at Celia.

-5 minutes later-

With Fraser off the courtyard, they were free to battle.

Celia waggled her finger, using Ember.

It hit Dell, he just blinked.

"It'll take a lawt more than that, little lady." He said, raising his bone.

He smacked it into the ground, causing an Earthquake.

Celia lost her balance, falling face-first into a peculiar black stone.

She stood up, holding the stone.

"Thanks for getting this out of the ground, Dell."

She started glowing white… she was evolving. It was a Moon Stone.

She grew bigger, taking a new shape.

The light faded, leaving a shiny Clefable in its wake.

"Yay! I'm finally a Clefable! Thanks Dell!"

Dell just stared at her, wide eyed.

She closed her eyes, shooting bubbles from her mouth.

"D'aw shit…" Dell said, collapsing.

"Celia…wins?" Kali said, her eyebrows raised.

She smiled, skipping back to the group.

"Hi! What do you think, then!?"

We all just stared at her, she was so…big.

She just cocked her head to the left.

"You look great, hun." Roxy said, smiling. "Sharp!?"

Sharp was licking his paw.

"Yeah?"

"Battle me, hun."

"Fine then." He said, smiling slightly.

-5 minutes later-

"Go Roxy!" I cheered. She just cocked her hip and winked at me.

Sharp closed his eyes, making Roxy close her eyes.

He then walked up to her and Slashed her.

I gasped, when Sharp thinks a challenger isn't strong, that's what he'll do.

She woke up, stabbing him in the chest with a Brick Break, he tumbled back, hissing.

"I may be small, but don't underestimate me, hun." She said, her face scratched and bleeding.

Sharp hit her with Pay Day, making her fall. He kept hitting her.

He ran up and Slashed her underbelly.

W-What's gotten into Sharp!? He usually doesn't like fighting!

She spun around on her back, hitting him with her legs, making him fall too.

She then gave him a Stone Edge in-between his 2 back legs.

He screeched, turning back and running away on 4 legs.

Roxy spat up blood, limping towards him.

"You can't win, Sharp. I'm pretty strong."

"That's where you're wrong."

He slashed at her knees, but Roxy jumped above him.

She dove at him, striking him in the back, knocking the wind out of him.

He turned around, throwing a single coin at her.

It hit her in the abdomen, shattering.

She fell to the ground, not moving.

Then she began to glow, I gasped.

But then…she stopped glowing.

"Not fricking yet!" She shouted. She had enough time to use… HYPER BEAM!?

It hit Sharp in the head, pushing him back until he hit the ground.

It was clear to see that he had fainted, Roxy stood up, and she was covered in blood and panting.

"Holy Arceus, I'm scared of her now. Roxy wins!" Kali said.

"Heal…me…now." Roxy said, before collapsing to the ground.

-5 minutes later-

Tusky and Spade were in the Courtyard.

Spade spat a Shadow Ball at Tusky; he hit it back at her.

She fainted instantly.

"Well, that was the shortest battle ever. Tusky wins, I guess." Kali said, frowning.

-5 minutes later-

Yasmin and Andrew were staring at each other, not moving.

Yasmin blew a flame at Andrew, who simply used a Quick Attack to get around it.

Yasmin tried again, but the same thing happened.

Andrew used Thunderbolt which struck her in the face, her face turned black.

She screamed at him, using Overheat.

He used Quick Attack.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THIS!" Yasmin said, sprinting off.

"Well, that's no fun. Andrew you win."

He didn't even cheer.

"I wanted a better fight than that…dude."

"It's fine; at least you didn't get set on fire." I said, smirking.

He looked at me with loving eyes, I looked away quickly.

-30 minutes later-

Everyone was healed up, and our 6 was sitting in our new Dorm.

"Why didn't I get to battle!?" Lewis said angrily.

"Because, you're a Silcoon." Kali said, face-palming.

"Oh yeah."

I felt like I needed to tell them, but I heard a voice in my head.

'_**Don't. It will only make things worse, little brother.'**_

_Xavier!?_

'_**Yeah, don't believe a word of what happened.'**_

_I don't think I can, it was heartbreaking._

'_**Well, I'm gonna come back to school. I heard that little sister is there.'**_

_What are you gonna do here?_

'_**Counselling, pretty sure I will get accepted. Then, all your siblings will be at school with you!'**_

_Just great._

'_**I can still tell when you're being sarcastic in your mind.'**_

_Oh, okay. Well, get out of my thoughts. You're starting to annoy me._

'_**See you, little brother.'**_

"Blake?" It was Roxy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Because, I'm planning to win." I said, taking my contacts out.

"Night, dude."

I collapsed onto my bed.

I dreamt about my father.

Well, if you count a nightmare as a dream.

**Merp, evolution galore.**

**Also, thought I'd share something. Main JARS characters have their own theme tunes. Here they are.**

**Blake: Down with the Trumpets. (Shut up, it fits.)**

**Roxy: Mr. Saxobeat.**

**Fraser: Fasten your Seatbelts.**

**Andrew: When I Grow Up. (Don't ask, just, don't ask.)**

**Celia: I Kissed A Girl.**

**Kali: We Found Love.**

**Melissa: Smooth Criminal.**

**Xavier: Hey Soul Sister. (I dunno.)**

**Steven: Bangarang.**

**Dell: Cotton Eye Joe. (Lawl.)**

**Yasmin: Rolling in the Deep.**

**Crona: Becoming Insane.**

**Spade: This is Halloween.**

**Tusky: Gives you Hell.**

**Sharp: Bonfire.**

**I don't own any of these songs.**

_**Hugs and Kisses,**_

_**James**_


End file.
